Chocolate Revenge !
by Lonely Seira
Summary: OS2 Série Chocolat. Les cloches de Pâques sonnent le glas de la revanche. On dit que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais certains la préfèrent chaude... très chaude ! HPDM


**Auteur**** : **Lonely Seira

**Titre**** : **Chocolate Revenge !

**Genre**** : **Humour/Yaoi/UR/OOC

**Rating : **T

**Pairing**** :** Drago/Harry

**Disclaimer**** : **Pas à moi tout ça ! J. K. Rowling en reste la propriétaire... et vu ce que je leur fais c'est mieux comme ça !

* * *

**Avant-propos :** Bien, j'ai amorcé avec la Saint Valentin et comme mon premier OS a été plutôt bien reçu (merci à vous tous, surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews !) j'ai décidé de récidiver avec Pâques ! J'espère que ça vous plaira tout autant et je vous attends en fin de lecture.

ENJOY !^^

* * *

**/!\ _Avertissement _/!\**

**Euh... Si je vous dis qu'il y a du lime dans cet OS**  
**ça vous étonne ? ... Non ?**  
**Tant pis, j'vous l'dis quand même ! XD**

**

* * *

****Chocolate Revenge !**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, entortillé dans ses draps et surtout, conscient d'une tension inconfortable dans son bas-ventre. Il lui fallut bien une minute pour remettre ses idées en place et essayer de se remémorer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Toujours le même, ça commençait à devenir lassant. Il soupira et se libéra de ses draps histoire de faire redescendre la température de son corps brûlant. Encore une chance qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre son lit sous sortilège de silence chaque nuit avant de se coucher, sinon il y avait fort à parier qu'il aurait réveillé tout son dortoir.

Il avait très souvent gémi et crié dans son sommeil à cause de ses affreux cauchemars, mais depuis quelques temps, il savait que les sons générés étaient d'une toute autre nature que peur et douleur…

Tout ça à cause de ce maudit blond !

Presque deux mois que l'évènement de cette fameuse St Valentin s'était passé et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'occulter de sa mémoire. Pire ! Il revenait le hanter de plus en plus souvent, ne lui laissant presque plus aucun moment de répit. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête pour qu'il laissât Malfoy le dominer ainsi, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement ? Ce type était l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait et pourtant il lui avait laissé le champ libre. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Quoi que… s'il devait se montrer honnête et objectif, toute animosité mise à part, le serpentard était non seulement beau à s'en damner, mais aussi d'une époustouflante habileté. Et c'était justement cette habileté qui ne cessait d'alimenter son imagination déjà très fertile à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Ses pensées étaient peuplées de langue, de doigts agiles, de bouche chaude et humide… et saturées d'une délicieuse odeur de chocolat.

Se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, son esprit se perdait dans les méandres de la perversité, Harry grogna d'agacement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se glisser sous une douche glacée. Dès le lever ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable, mais il refusait de permettre à son corps de dicter sa loi une fois de plus. Ce matin, il ferait redescendre la pression à la barbare que ça plaise ou non à son entre-jambes décidément trop capricieuse. Vue la fréquence avec laquelle il se réveillait à cause de ce genre d'inconforts, il n'était pas loin de croire qu'il fantasmait sur Malfoy, mais foi de Potter, il ne l'admettrait jamais !

Heureusement pour lui, on était dimanche et la plupart de ses condisciples se préparaient déjà pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Le mois d'avril se montrait particulièrement doux et clément cette année, ce qui faisait qu'aucun élève ne souhaitait rester enfermé dans le château. Lui n'avait franchement pas la tête à ça et avait prétexté des devoirs en retard pour rester seul avec ses pensées. Le terme « bibliothèque » avait eu bien vite fait de faire fuir ses amis… sauf Hermione qui elle, avait été dissuadée par l'expression peu avenante du gryffondor lorsqu'elle avait laissé entendre qu'elle resterait bien étudier aussi. Son amour des leçons n'étant pas développé au point de risquer le courroux d'Harry, elle avait capitulé.

Harry sortit à pas de loup de son dortoir et alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré devant l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Il attendit patiemment dans la salle commune que tout le monde émergeât et le rejoignît, puis lorsqu'elle fut au complet, la petite troupe se dirigea vers la grande salle afin de se restaurer avant que chacun ne vaquât à ses occupations. L'atmosphère était sereine et les esprits détendus mais Harry ne parvenait à s'intéresser à aucun sujet de conversation. Les autres pensèrent qu'il était comme ça juste parce qu'il venait de se réveiller et que le petit-déjeuner arrangerait les choses. Cependant, même un plat d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de toasts à la confiture de fraise accompagné d'un bon jus de citrouille ne parvint à dérider Harry qui réfléchissait toujours furieusement. À un point tel d'ailleurs qu'il ne réalisa pas que son mutisme renfrogné commençait à sérieusement faire flipper ses camarades.

Mais lui s'en fichait… il devait absolument trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à tout ce tohu-bohu insupportable. Et la conclusion de ses réflexions était que s'il ne pouvait tolérer l'idée de s'être plié devant Malfoy, alors il devrait simplement lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en le faisant plier à son tour. Seulement comment devait-il s'y prendre ?

Tout en se posant la question, il égara son regard vers la table des serpentards où l'objet honni de ses pensées était en train de boire son thé avec son habituelle et exaspérante prestance royale. Quel que soit le moment de la journée, ce type l'horripilait… mais dès qu'il commençait à parcourir son visage parfait et sa silhouette avec attention, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se mettre à fantasmer… et à le désirer avec ardeur.

Il voulait voir ce visage froid et toujours fermé être déformé par un indescriptible élan de plaisir. Et surtout, il voulait être celui qui briserait les si célèbres contrôle et sang-froid du prince des vert et argent. Il voulait sa revanche… il voulait que le blond se retrouve aussi démuni et abandonné sous ses doigts que lui-même l'avait été. Il voulait lui faire oublier son nom et le détruire par un mélange d'extase et de frustration.

Il imaginait tout cela avec une délectation sadique et son visage se para alors d'une expression sombre et totalement effrayante qui finit de convaincre ses amis que lui parler aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. Mais si aucune des personnes l'entourant n'osa l'interrompre, ce ne fut pas le cas de sa chouette Hedwige qui, sans crier gare, se posa devant lui avec grâce pour délivrer le paquet attaché à sa patte. Brusquement sorti de ses songes, Harry la regarda avec surprise, peu habitué à recevoir quoi que ce soit.

Il contempla un peu bêtement le paquet sans y toucher et, lasse de tenir la pose sans que rien ne se passe, Hedwige lui hulula fortement dans les oreilles pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Excuse-moi ma belle, je suis un peu dans la lune aujourd'hui, lui dit Harry en lui caressant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'apportes là ? continua-t-il tout en défaisant le paquet.

Enfin, il déchira l'emballage et avisa le contenu de la boîte en carton. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant un assortiment de petits œufs en chocolat accompagné d'un carton signé par Mrs Weasley. Il tourna son regard interrogateur vers Ron.

- On est le dimanche de Pâques Harry, répondit le rouquin à sa question muette alors que lui et Hermione ouvraient des paquets similaires.

Effectivement, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était bien le dimanche de Pâques et, comme chaque année, Mrs Weasley avait pensé à lui. Souriant, il regarda son paquet et s'apprêta à attraper un œuf pour le déguster quand une idée le stoppa en plein mouvement. Dans ce paquet, il y avait des œufs en chocolat.

En _chocolat_…

Et ce mets délicat qui l'obsédait se mariait parfaitement avec un autre mets délicat qu'il avait désespérément envie de croquer depuis deux mois. Il releva la tête pour reprendre son observation là où il s'était arrêté et il constata alors que Malfoy le regardait avec son petit sourire narquois qui lui donnait son air hautain indubitablement agaçant. Harry fit voyager son regard du paquet au blond, puis du blond au paquet… et son sourire sadique revint à la charge. Mû d'une soudaine inspiration, il remballa hâtivement son précieux chargement et se leva de table, abandonnant son petit-déjeuner à moitié mangé.

- Bon, je file à la tour, passez une bonne journée les gars ! salua-t-il rapidement ses amis avant de filer.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, il ne put effacer son sourire et ne cessa de mentalement remercier Mrs Weasley qui, par son intervention providentielle, venait de lui offrir l'instrument tout désigné pour accomplir sa vengeance. Pâques arrivait vraiment à point nommé, c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire !

**********

La plupart de ses condisciples de la troisième à la septième année avait déserté le château. Caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et muni de la carte du maraudeur, Harry avait surveillé les moindres faits et gestes de Malfoy depuis sa sortie de la grande salle. Le blond prenait apparemment tout son temps pour se préparer à sortir, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Crabbe et Goyle pour l'attendre.

Harry se mit en planque devant le couloir menant à la salle commune des serpentards et, vérifiant une dernière fois que le blond y était toujours, il rangea la carte dans la poche de sa robe, où il avait précédemment placé sa boîte réduite de douceurs chocolatées. Il attendit ensuite que sa cible sorte. L'attente ne fut pas bien longue et très vite, il entendit les pas lourdauds des deux gardes du corps de sa némésis.

Crabbe et Goyle passèrent devant lui, bien évidemment sans le remarquer et Malfoy apparut à leur suite, réajustant sans doute sa robe pour la centième fois depuis son réveil. Le blond s'approcha de l'endroit où Harry s'était dissimulé et juste quand il passa devant lui, Harry se glissa hors de sa cachette et se colla contre le dos de Malfoy. Surpris, le blond voulut laisser échapper un cri, mais Harry l'en empêcha en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Il le maintint ensuite immobile de son bras gauche fermement serré autour de sa taille et sous couvert de la cape d'invisibilité toujours en place, il put attendre que les deux autres serpentards s'en aillent. Mais évidemment, Malfoy se débattit pour tenter de les appeler et même si Harry était plus fin que lui, il avait eu assez d'entraînements au corps à corps avec son cousin étant jeune pour savoir comment contrer une telle force.

- Tiens-toi tranquille le temps que les deux nigauds dégagent, chuchota-t-il dans un souffle chaud au creux de l'oreille du blond.

Reconnaissant la voix, celui-ci se figea de stupeur et ne broncha plus. Tous deux purent alors entendre Crabbe et Goyle se rendre compte de la disparition de leur patron.

- Bah… où il est passé ? demanda l'un.

- J'en sais rien… il était juste derrière nous. Enfin je crois, répondit l'autre.

- Ah ouais… il nous a peut-être dépassés sans qu'on le voie, reprit le premier.

- Possible… bah on n'a qu'à le rejoindre avec les autres alors.

Et les pas reprirent. Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise et il sentit même Malfoy soupirer de lassitude. Convaincu d'être maintenant à l'abri de tout regard indiscret, Harry relâcha sa prise et retira la cape d'invisibilité. Mais il ne lâcha pas son captif pour autant.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? demanda Malfoy de son ton traînant.

- Pas ici, tu me suis d'abord, éluda Harry en attrapant le bras du serpentard pour montrer le chemin.

Drago n'opposa qu'une faible résistance mais demanda quand même de son ton impérieux :

- Et pourrais-je savoir en quel honneur je devrais aveuglément te suivre ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer et que de toute façon, ta curiosité te poussera à me suivre quoi qu'il advienne. Autant ne pas perdre de temps en explication et passer directement à l'étape où tu me suis sans rouspéter, répondit Harry.

Malfoy lâcha une exclamation dédaigneuse mais ne réfuta rien. Le chemin se fit donc rapidement jusqu'au septième étage et ils eurent la chance de ne croiser aucun être vivant ou mort au cours du trajet. Harry lâcha Malfoy et passa rapidement trois fois devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, faisant apparaître la fameuse porte de la salle sur demande.

- Tu m'intrigues de plus en plus Potter, commenta le blond.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il poussa simplement la porte et la tint ouverte, invitant silencieusement du regard le serpentard à le précéder. Après un temps d'hésitation, celui-ci s'exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y découvrit alors un petit salon très épuré avec juste un fauteuil, une chaise de bois et une table à côté. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il ce serait attendu vu ce qui s'était passé ici la dernière fois qu'il y était venu en compagnie du gryffondor, mais après tout, l'esprit d'un lion étant incompréhensible et illogique, il ne chercha pas plus loin pour tenter de percer les mystères de son condisciple.

Il voulut néanmoins se retourner pour poser les questions qui satisferaient sa curiosité, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, car deux bras s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de lui et un corps chaud se plaqua contre son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Sa question mourut sous un glapissement surpris quand des mains entreprenantes se mirent à voleter avec empressement sur son torse et qu'une bouche affamée se perdit dans son cou. Il se fit très vite délester de sa robe et sa cravate suivi l'instant d'après. Sa braguette fut le suivante sur la liste. Une main se glissa dans le pantalon ouvert tandis que l'autre malmenait avec ferveur ses tétons tendus de plaisir à travers le tissu de la chemise. Mais le blond sentait bien ce que désirait son assaillant et il n'était pas disposé à le lui offrir. Fort de son contrôle inébranlable, il ne lâcha pas le moindre son montrant son appréciation de la situation alors même que sa tête était de plus en plus embrumée de plaisir.

Un mouvement de pompe s'amorça sur son membre tendu, mais Malfoy ne lâcha rien, laissant le gryffondor se frustrer seul derrière lui en voyant sa victime si peu démonstrative.

Ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'était qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'attendait Harry. Car le brun était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne ferait pas plier son ennemi aussi facilement avec juste une ou deux caresses. Harry dirigea alors Malfoy vers la chaise et le fit s'y asseoir, se retrouvant enfin face à lui. Il sourit en avisant l'évident effort de Drago pour maintenir ses nerfs et il fut impressionné par le masque d'impassibilité que le blond affichait toujours… c'était ce masque qu'il allait à tout prix faire voler en éclats !

De son côté, le serpentard commençait à sérieusement se demander quelle mouche avait piqué le brun pour qu'il se montrât d'un coup aussi carnassier et en manque. Mais il était en manque de sa personne alors il pouvait comprendre son soudain empressement. On ne pouvait guère résister longtemps au sex-appeal d'un Malfoy après tout. Et puis si Harry était disposé à lui retourner la faveur dispensée à l'occasion de la St Valentin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il en avait assez rêvé comme ça, il était temps d'en faire une réalité. Aussi se laissa-t-il faire de bonne volonté. De ce qu'il avait appris la fois précédente, Potter était un novice en la matière, mais il était quand même curieux de savoir ce dont il serait capable sur le terrain. Le jeune homme était connu pour être assez imprévisible après tout.

Harry commença donc en prenant tout son temps. Aucun de ses gestes n'était appuyé. Ce n'était que des effleurements, des baisers furtifs caressant la peau pâle, de légers mouvements de doigts sur la longueur du serpentard… tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire monter doucement mais sûrement l'excitation de sa victime. Il n'était pas encore prêt pour la deuxième phase de son plan qui serait sans conteste la plus amusante… du moins pour lui.

Harry essaya de se remémorer précisément tout ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps sur les meilleures techniques pour donner à l'autre le maximum de plaisir sans le mener trop vite jusqu'à l'orgasme et il décida que le mieux serait d'y aller avec innocence et sensualité… il était presque sûr que Drago le prenait pour un débutant (ce qu'il était assurément) et que sa « timidité » l'exciterait encore plus. Il prit donc sa plus belle moue juvénile et après avoir joué un petit peu avec ses doigts, il se plaça entre les jambes éparses du serpentard, avisant avec une appréhension très mesurée le membre du blond. Il s'approcha avec une hésitation calculée et fit semblant de se sentir soudainement mal à l'aise en déglutissant difficilement. Il put presque sentir le sourire de Malfoy étirer ses lèvres.

- Quelles sont tes intentions au juste Potter ? demanda-t-il avec la voix d'un mec en position évidente de supériorité.

Harry releva la tête et plongea dans les lacs gris qui le dévisageaient avec intensité. Le brun « reprit » contenance pour faire comme s'il voulait dissimuler sa peur sous de l'assurance.

- Je veux te faire abandonner ce masque impassible Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix qui tremblait juste ce qu'il faut.

- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna Malfoy sur un ton amusé. Et bien bonne chance avec ça, continua-t-il de son air hautain.

Harry arbora une expression renfrognée mais intérieurement il souriait. L'arrogance du serpentard causerait sa perte.

- Tu penses que je serais incapable de te faire craquer ? demanda le brun avec colère.

- Essaie si tu penses pouvoir le faire, mais autant que je te dise tout de suite que la maîtrise des nerfs est fermement inscrite dans mon patrimoine génétique. Les Malfoy ont toujours eu ça dans le sang, se vanta pompeusement Drago en s'installant avec nonchalance sur sa chaise, comme si son érection ne le gênait en rien.

- Tu peux donc conserver un parfait contrôle de ton corps et de tes émotions quelles que soient les circonstances ? insista Harry, toujours à genoux devant sa némésis.

- En effet, répondit Drago sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Harry resta silencieux et regarda le serpentard. Le blond lui décocha son sourire narquois et haussa un sourcil comme pour le provoquer, montrant clairement qu'il doutait qu'Harry soit en mesure de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Et devant tant de suffisance, le gryffondor ne put que lui lancer son sourire le plus ravi, ce qui interloqua légèrement Drago.

- Fort bien, je relève le défi. Voyons ce que tu peux faire Malfoy ! dit-il d'une voix bien plus assurée que précédemment.

Le brun se remit derechef debout et sortit sa baguette. Malfoy n'eut même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire qu'il se retrouva immédiatement ligoté à sa chaise, les mains liées derrière le dossier et les jambes chacune attachée à un pied.

- Mais que…

La surprise fit place à la colère et il se démena pour tenter de se libérer. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait même pas bouger d'un centimètre, il lança son regard le plus noir au petit con de gryffondor qui le regardait avec une satisfaction malsaine.

- À quoi tu joues Potter ? Détache-moi ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux qui contrastait assez avec sa position de faiblesse.

- Bien quoi Malfoy ? Je ne fais que répondre à ta provocation. Seulement il serait dommage que tu me fasses rater ma prestation par des gestes indésirables alors j'ai juste sécurisé mon terrain de jeu, dit Harry sur un ton d'innocence diabolique.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Potter ! le prévint le serpentard d'une voix mauvaise.

- Pourtant c'était bien ce que tu voulais non ? Je ne fais que répondre à tes désirs, _Drago_.

Le dénommé frissonna en entendant le démon qui lui faisait face presque ronronner son prénom de sa voix grave. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine quand il réalisa que le gryffondor n'avait pas l'air aussi innocent qu'il le pensait… il était sérieusement dans la merde.

Comme pour confirmer ses peurs, il vit Harry s'avancer vers lui d'une démarche lente et féline. Exit le gamin peu sûr de lui, il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme exsudant la sensualité par tous les pores de sa peau. Arrivé juste devant Malfoy, Harry le regarda de haut puis posa sa main gauche sur son épaule avant de le chevaucher en tordant langoureusement ses hanches. Assis sur ses cuisses fermes, il fit glisser son bassin vers l'avant par une seule ondulation provocante et en profita pour venir se frotter contre le membre dressé dans la manœuvre. Malfoy serra immédiatement les dents pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de lui échapper.

Harry vit bien la mâchoire du blond se crisper mais fit comme si de rien n'était et il passa ses bras derrière le cou de Malfoy pour venir se plaquer contre son torse. Un autre tortillement plus tard qui provoqua une nouvelle fois le sexe tendu et il planta ses yeux émeraudes assombris de désir dans les yeux gris qui, pour le moment, parvenaient encore à garder leur barrière d'impassibilité. Il dévisagea son captif et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de se mordiller la lèvre du bas. Son souffle ardent s'échoua juste à l'orée de la bouche étroitement close du serpentard.

- J'ai reçu un petit cadeau ce matin, dit-il dans un murmure. Je voulais absolument le partager avec toi, finit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et en caressant d'un doigt la joue pâle du blond.

Drago le sentait de plus en plus mal. Ce « cadeau » prenait clairement l'allure d'une menace à ses yeux et il redoutait vraiment de voir ce que Potter avait en réserve pour lui.

Harry dénoua ses bras de derrière la nuque du blond et, laissant sa main gauche sur son épaule, il fit un léger mouvement de poignet de la main droite pour rapprocher la petite table en bois. Ensuite, il se pencha vers l'arrière, avança d'une légère glissade son bassin pour maintenir un constant contact avec le pénis du blond, puis il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir son paquet réduit. Il le posa sur la table et, un mouvement de baguette plus tard, lui rendit sa taille normale. Durant tout le process, l'appréhension de Drago était montée en flèche et il fixait la boîte comme si à tout moment elle allait lui exploser à la figure.

Harry vit avec amusement le blond qui tentait, l'air de rien, de découvrir ce que cachait le couvercle de la boîte. Jouant de cette attente insupportable, Harry s'amusa à faire « marcher » ses doigts sur le carton, toujours en maintenant l'excitation de Drago à bon niveau avec les frottements de son entre-jambes, lui faisant également partager un peu de son plaisir. Car contrairement au blond, Harry savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer et rien que l'idée de mettre son plan à exécution aurait pu le faire jouir dans son pantalon. Mais son envie de faire craquer Drago avant lui prévalait sur tout alors il parvenait à contrôler ses hormones.

Après une minute de ce petit jeu où Harry crut que Malfoy allait transpercer la boîte de son regard, le brun se décida à dévoiler le mystérieux contenu. Les sourcils de Drago se haussèrent d'un seul coup.

- Des œufs en chocolat ? dit-il avec étonnement en regardant Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est Pâques, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire en se saisissant d'une douceur.

- Merci je suis au courant… mais c'était ça ton fameux cadeau ?

Le soulagement de Drago était évident et Harry était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était imaginé avant de voir ce qu'il y avait dans le paquet. Mais il ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée et porta à sa bouche le petit œuf qu'il prit d'abord entre ses dents avant de rejeter très sensuellement la tête en arrière pour le laisser tomber dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha en laissant échapper un petit gémissement et l'avala. Il rebaissa la tête et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme pour savourer le goût résiduel du chocolat.

- Chocolat fait maison, il n'y a rien de meilleur, assura-t-il dans un ronronnement. En veux-tu ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

Drago secoua négativement la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cette demande plus qu'une autre pourrait signer son arrêt de mort. Et il ne voulait pas tenter le diable… enfin le Potter en l'occurrence. Harry esquissa une petite moue déçue très enfantine et attrapa un autre œuf.

- Ce n'est pas digne d'un gentleman de refuser un cadeau, réprimanda-t-il le serpentard. Allons Drago, montre-moi ta bonne éducation. Ce n'est _que_ du chocolat après tout.

Ce que le blond avait étalé sur son corps avant de lui tailler la pipe du siècle n'avait aussi été _que _du chocolat, mais entre ses mains cet aliment inoffensif était devenu une arme de séduction sans pareille. Il ne savait pas trop comment Harry comptait tourner cet œuf à son avantage, mais en voyant l'expression de son visage alors qu'il faisait se balader l'œuf devant ses yeux, Drago savait que _lui _savait ce qu'il allait en faire… et il n'aimait pas ça.

Harry approcha l'œuf de la bouche de Drago et il caressa ses lèvres rosées avec. Voyant que Malfoy ne desserrerait les dents sous aucun prétexte, Harry donna subitement un violent coup de bassin, ce qui fit ouvrir de surprise les lèvres scellées, mais aucun son ne fut émis. Le gryffondor profita de ce court instant pour placer le chocolat entre les incisives de Drago et le maintint à cette place.

- Ne le croque pas, interdit-il le blond.

Celui-ci se figea. Harry sourit devant le regard mi-interrogateur mi-appréhensif de Malfoy. Il ne lâcha pas le chocolat mais planta encore plus sérieusement Drago du regard.

- Cet œuf prouvera si tu as effectivement autant de contrôle que tu le clames. Si, comme tu le dis, tu es capable de tenir tes nerfs quelle que soit la situation, alors montre-le-moi en tenant cet œuf quel que soit ce que je te ferai. Si tu l'avales ou si tu le laisses tomber, ce sera ma victoire, expliqua Harry avec une délectation cruelle.

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Comment diable était-il supposé faire cela ? Avoir la bouche entre-ouverte en plus d'être dans l'incapacité de serrer les dents allait l'empêcher de garder le contrôle. Dans ces conditions il serait obligé de gémir, il ne pourrait rien étouffer… et Harry le savait bien sûr. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait exercer de contrôle tant sur son anatomie dressée que sur sa bouche. C'était un plan purement diabolique.

Harry glissa en arrière sur les cuisses du blond et se laissa à nouveau tomber devant lui. Il saisit les genoux de Malfoy pour lui ouvrir les jambes et il se plaça ensuite entre ses cuisses. Malfoy avait toujours l'œuf coincé entre les dents et ses yeux ne cachaient rien de l'appréhension qu'il ressentait. Mais derrière cela, Harry put voir que le blond n'avait pas l'intention de capituler si facilement. Il allait se battre et cela promettait un duel acharné… et ardent.

Harry commença par se faire de la place en tirant sur le pantalon déjà ouvert de Drago afin qu'il ne le gênât plus. Il voulait avoir un total accès à la peau si délicate de sa victime. Il approcha du membre tendu mais se contenta de laisser vagabonder son souffle brûlant sur cette zone hyper-sensible. Il entendit Malfoy durement expirer par le nez mais rien de plus. Il donna un tout petit coup de langue sur la veine courant le long du pénis, puis un autre tandis que ses mains remontaient sous la chemise blanche du serpentard. L'excitation jusqu'alors contenue de Malfoy se manifesta un peu plus par la veine taquinée qui se mit à palpiter plus fortement.

Il abandonna un court instant le sexe douloureusement tendu et déposa un baiser sur l'aine de Drago, enfouissant son nez dans les poils pubiens blonds pour souffler doucement dessus. Il sentit la peau qu'il caressait du bout du nez se recouvrir de chair de poule. Sa langue entra alors en action et voyagea jusqu'à son nombril qu'elle pénétra par de petites contorsions. D'un geste brusque il fit sauter tous les boutons de la chemise, provoquant une petite exclamation indignée chez Drago… sa chemise foutue serait très bientôt le cadet de ses soucis.

Harry mordilla ensuite la peau tendue sur les abdominaux bien dessinés et laissa sa marque pendant que ses doigts taquinaient et pinçaient les tétons durcis. La respiration de Drago s'était accélérée, mais hormis son souffle un peu plus fort, le blond ne manifestait toujours rien. Harry continua à lécher le ventre du serpentard et risqua un petit coup d'œil vers son visage. Malfoy avait les traits tendus par la concentration et les yeux étroitement clos. Son torse se soulevait par à-coups à cause de sa respiration et sa mâchoire était crispée pour ne pas couper en deux le malheureux œuf prisonnier de ses dents. Le blond tenait bien, mais Harry n'en était encore qu'au début.

Ses mains laissèrent les tétons martyrisés pour s'employer ensuite à palper et caresser chaque muscle passant sous ses doigts. Sa tête fit le trajet inverse et il retraça de sa langue le chemin menant vers la virilité tendue du blond. Saisissant les hanches du serpentard pour l'empêcher de les mouvoir, Harry prit d'un coup le sexe en bouche et récolta un cri étranglé dans la manœuvre. Mais l'œuf était toujours en place, alors ça ne comptait pas. Il ne voulait pas que ça compte de toute façon, il avait encore envie de jouer après tout.

Il amorça un très lent et méticuleux mouvement de pompe, s'imaginant en train de savourer un esquimau glacé. Sa langue fit le tour du membre pendant que sa bouche montait et descendait très, très lentement. Il avait eu raison de maintenir fermement les hanches du serpentard car celles-ci semblaient animées d'une vie propre et tentaient désespérément de pousser un peu plus le pénis insatisfait dans l'antre chaud.

Harry fit sortir le sexe de sa bouche et mordilla tout doucement le gland avant de faire descendre sa langue sur la veine palpitante. Il continua à tenir les hanches de Drago de sa main droite, mais la gauche quitta sa place pour rejoindre sa bouche et s'occuper des bourses contractées pendant que sa langue voyageait toujours de bas en haut. Il caressa la peau douce derrière les bourses et les prit ensuite entre ses doigts pour les masser et les provoquer. Il savait d'expérience que cette zone était tout aussi sensible voire encore plus que le sexe lui-même.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le haut pour voir où en étant Malfoy, sans abandonner son activité pour autant. Le blond avait une respiration erratique et saccadée. Sa tête penchée vers l'arrière et ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Sa mâchoire tremblait presque mais elle maintenait toujours précairement l'œuf en place. Celui-ci commençait à arborer de légères traces de dents, signe que le blond avait menacé plusieurs fois de le croquer mais s'était retenu au dernier moment.

Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa bouche et son sexe, Drago avait été incapable de déglutir et un filet de salive commençait à s'écouler de la commissure de ses lèvres, glissant sur son menton.

Sans crier gare, Harry reprit le membre en bouche, récoltant un nouveau son étranglé. Puis alors qu'il avait pris le sexe imposant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, il expira par le nez et entreprit un mouvement de déglutition qui fit pénétrer le sexe encore plus avant dans sa bouche, jusqu'à sa gorge. Avant de le tenter, le brun ne savait pas s'il serait capable de faire ça sans s'étouffer, mais maintenant qu'il y était, l'action lui paraissait naturelle et mécanique. Il poursuivit le mouvement de pompe, mais chaque fois en prenant le sexe profondément dans sa gorge et en le caressant de sa langue tout en le mordillant doucement.

Les hanches de Drago s'étaient avancées autant qu'elles le pouvaient avec les liens et faisaient de petits mouvements frénétiques. Encore une fois, Harry prit tout le membre en bouche tout en malaxant les bourses et cela fit craquer Drago. Le blond rejeta violemment la tête en arrière et ouvrit largement la bouche pour laisser échapper un profond gémissement s'apparentant à un cri de bête à l'agonie. L'œuf tomba au sol et Harry sourit. Le blond avait gémi et était tendu à l'extrême mais n'avait pas atteint l'orgasme… et ça c'était bon pour lui.

Le gryffondor abandonna sa besogne et remonta à califourchon sur les cuisses de Drago, prenant garde cette fois-ci à ne pas toucher le sexe au bord de l'implosion. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Drago et le regarda avec une curiosité innocente pendant que celui-ci cherchait son souffle. Quand enfin leurs regards se croisèrent, Harry fit une moue réprobatrice.

- Ce n'est pas bien de gâcher la nourriture, le réprimanda-t-il comme un gamin.

Drago grogna d'agacement et essaya de bouger ses hanches pour créer un quelconque contact avec son pénis en manque, mais Harry l'évita.

- Tut tut tut, Tu as été un vilain garçon et tu mérites une punition, le gronda Harry.

- Arrête de faire le con Potter et finit ce que tu as commencé bordel ! s'énerva Drago dont l'immobilité commençait à le rendre fou.

- Tu veux que je reprenne ? D'accord, accepta Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il tendit la main vers la table et attrapa un autre œuf en chocolat.

- Putain ne recommence pas avec ça Potter ! s'exclama Malfoy d'une voix fébrile.

- Si tu veux que je continue, tu dois respecter les règles, lui dit Harry en lui montrant l'œuf. Sinon… je te laisse en plan attaché à ta chaise et je t'envoie quelqu'un qui sera ravi de finir le boulot à ma place, menaça-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Le visage de Drago se figea d'horreur et Harry profita de sa bouche légèrement ouverte pour replacer un deuxième œuf entre les dents du serpentard. Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front en murmurant un « Brave garçon », avant de redescendre entre les jambes ouvertes du blond. Un gémissement dévasté s'échappa de la bouche de Malfoy et Harry pouffa en le voyant refermer douloureusement les yeux.

Malgré tout ça, le gryffondor jugea qu'il avait assez torturé le blond et il reprit son mouvement de pompe avec plus de rapidité pour amener son captif à la libération qu'il quémandait tant. Il joua de ses mains, de sa langue, de ses ongles et de son souffle pour enflammer chaque centimètre carré de peau à sa portée. Pour ce deuxième essai, le blond semblait plus que jamais désireux de tenir la distance et malgré la multiplication de gémissements étranglés et autres gargouillements ou miaulements qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge, il ne lâcha jamais l'œuf.

Enfin les hanches de Drago cessèrent leurs mouvements frénétiques et son dos s'arqua en tirant durement sur les cordes. Harry sentit le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa bouche et il avala le tout sans en perdre une goutte. Satisfait, il se releva et monta une dernière fois à cheval sur le blond, le voyant revenir parmi les mortels, les yeux embués de plaisir. Il tenait toujours l'œuf entre ses lèvres et Harry en fut impressionné bien malgré lui.

Le brun entoura la nuque de Malfoy de ses mains et pencha la tête sur le côté pour récolter du bout de la langue le filet de salive que le blond avait laissé échapper. Il le parcourut jusqu'à la bouche dont il fit le tour avant de saisir l'œuf entre ses propres dents, le libérant de la bouche de Drago en effleurant sensuellement ses lèvres. Puis il goba le chocolat avec un petit gémissement.

- Exquis, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude et suave.

Drago eut un frisson quand il vit cette bouche si tentante s'approcher de la sienne. Il louchait presque dessus tant il avait envie de s'en emparer pour l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien, attendant simplement qu'Harry comblât la faible distance restant.

Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

Au dernier moment, Harry dévia dans le cou du blond et y déposa un baiser léger en murmurant au creux de son oreille :

- Le chocolat a vraiment meilleur goût comme ça, dit-il sur un ton séducteur.

Il se redressa ensuite et regarda Malfoy qui lui-même le dévisageait avec surprise. Il attrapa encore un œuf et le proposa d'un geste à Malfoy qui le toisa d'un œil suspicieux. Harry pouffa légèrement.

- C'est ta récompense Drago. Promis je ne te ferai rien subir avec celui-ci.

Hésitant, Malfoy ouvrit la bouche et Harry lui plaça la friandise sur la langue. Drago referma ses lèvres en goûtant au passage les doigts du brun. Il mangea ensuite le chocolat qui était effectivement délicieux. Pendant ce temps, Harry en avait avalé deux de plus. Vue sa façon de manger, c'était à se demander comment il pouvait être si mince. Drago le regarda en silence, des milliers de questions menaçant de le submerger.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un novice, dit-il alors avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher. Où as-tu appris à faire des choses comme ça ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- J'ai cherché, je me suis renseigné çà et là… j'apprends vite, expliqua-t-il succinctement.

Drago haussa un sourcil et sembla considérer cette réponse quelques secondes. Il regarda ensuite très sérieusement le brun et sortit sur un ton intéressé :

- Si je te file le Kamasutra à étudier, tu le sauras dans combien de temps ?

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire mais se retint.

- Et bien ça dépend, répondit-il sur un ton de provocation.

- De quoi ? insista le blond.

- Du nombre d'exercices pratiques que je pourrai avoir. J'apprends plutôt bien la théorie, mais j'assimile encore plus vite quand je peux appliquer ce que je lis. Ça a toujours été comme ça en classe, expliqua nonchalamment Harry.

- Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un cobaye mais si tu as besoin je veux bien te servir de sujet d'expérience pour tes entraînements, proposa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- La proposition me paraît alléchante… il y a encore beaucoup de préparations au chocolat que nous pouvons essayer, dit Harry en se remettant debout et en reprenant sa boîte à moitié vide.

D'un mouvement de baguette il libéra Drago qui se massa les poignets. Mais son regard affamé ne quittait pas la silhouette du brun.

- Je serai ravi d'être ton professeur Potter, dit le blond en refermant son pantalon.

- Jusqu'à ce que l'élève dépasse le maître, Malfoy. N'oublie pas à qui tu as affaire. J'apprends vraiment très vite alors tiens-toi prêt, déclara Harry juste avant de sortir avec assurance de la salle sur demande, claquant la porte et laissant derrière lui un Drago agréablement surpris et en pleine réflexion.

Provoquer l'imagination d'un gryffondor n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais éveiller l'intérêt d'un serpentard ne l'était pas franchement non plus.

La vengeance appelle la vengeance… n'est-ce pas ce que dit le vieil adage ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Alors ? Le chocolat était-il plus chaud à Pâques qu'à la Saint Valentin ? J'espère que vous l'avez bien savouré et que vous en reprendrez un morceau prochainement ! ^^ Suivez bien le programme !

Reviews ?


End file.
